Words of Warmth
by DyslexicAibou
Summary: Jack, working overtime to free up Christmas to spend with his little sister, is one day graced with the presence of a beauty. ONESHOT. NO POWERS/MODERN AU. Jelsa (Jack Frost x Elsa)


Yeah so I've recently fallen in love with Jelsa, and an anon sent a prompt to me on Tumblr, and voila, this lil ficlet has been born.

Hope you enjoy!

**Warning: Modern AU w/ no powers; OOC **since I never got the chance to do full character analyses on these two but I hope you don't mind *cries*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

Words of Warmth

* * *

Chatter and laughter bubbled warmly in the small cafe Jack worked at. It was an uneventful day besides the usual customers that wandered in, seeking shelter from the light flurry of snowflakes that has been falling for the past few days.

Jack sighed, absently wiping the counter down as he looked wistfully at the snow outside.

Since the holidays were coming up, the teen had been working every day for the past week for the sake of taking a few days off to spend Christmas with his little sister.

There was no way that he was letting her spend a day where families came together alone at home. After their parents passed away, he was the only family she had left, and Jack had no intent of abandoning her.

Because he had been working so much, it went without say that the young man didn't get much free time, which wouldn't have bothered him at all (since he didn't mind working at the shop)… except for the fact that it had been snowing for the past few days.

And even though he was 19, it was all Jack could do to suppress the childish need to hastily discard the cafe uniform and rush outside, diving head first into one of the growing piles of the white, frosty goodness.

Granted, the boy was not ashamed of his frivolous antics; he would do so if he truly wanted. Jack, however much as he wanted to give into the trivial urges, valued his job and the money he earned a little more.

"Stop angsting, pretty boy. You're distracting the customers," a slick, sarcastic voice came from Jack's left.

Snapping out of his daze, the boy turned to his boss, Pitch, who was aimlessly twirling a cup with his finger. The tall, sickly-pale man lazily gestured towards the other side of the cafe, where a few teenage girls were giggling while sending flirtatious looks toward Jack.

The snow-haired boy merely flashed a smile at the girls, eliciting a few squeals before turning to face his boss again, a slight grimace on his boyish face.

"You know, they've been coming here for a few days, and I doubt it's because of the atmosphere or the coffee." Pitch began, smirking slightly when the other heaved an exasperated sigh. "Not that I'm complaining; they buy a lot of lattes when they do visit." At this, Jack rolled his eyes. "Go take one of them out. It's not like you have a girlfriend to spend the holidays with," Pitch continued, redirecting his interest back to his cup. "Loosen up a bit."

"I already told you my sister's waiting for me at home," Jack started, shooting a glare at the dark-haired male. "And stop telling me to 'loosen up.' I'm perfectly fine as I am right now," he continued, tossing the cleaning rag into the sink.

Pitch shrugged. "Eh. If it weren't for that charming little act of yours, they probably wouldn't be all over you."

"And who's the one that told me to put on this 'charming little act' for the sake of luring customers? I could easily stop and start acting like a douche,"

"And I could easily kick you out." The man growled, casting a warning glance before stalking off, tossing over his shoulder that a customer was about to come in.

Jack let out a frustrated breath of air before defiantly sticking out his tongue towards the direction the gauntly man had gone. The small little bell perched on the front door chimed, signifying that someone had walked in.

Messily running a hand through his hair, Jack turned to greet the customer

…and stared.

Now, there were only a handful of things that could amaze Jack Frost, a few being children (particularly his adorable little sister) and, of course, snow. Usually, it was he that amazed others.

But the woman that just walked into the little coffee shop just stunned the young man into silence.

Long, platinum blonde hair was intricately woven into a messy side French braid, wind swept and specked with small snowflakes. Pale skin glowed with a pink flush, the tops of her cheeks dotted with freckles. She was dressed in a simple attire of a cerulean sweater and black jeans paired with snow-white boots, yet she couldn't look any more elegant, especially with the regal stance she withheld as she sauntered towards the counter. But what mesmerized Jack the most were her eyes, an icy blue that, despite its connotation, gazed warmly at her surroundings.

In short, she was beautiful.

Trying to hide the fact that he was practically gawking at the girl, Jack cleared his throat in embarrassment, giving his most dashing smile as she walked up. "Welcome. How may I help you?"

The blonde was studying the menu above, a hand carefully cupping her chin as she thought of her choice before directing her gaze to Jack, a warm smile gracing her lips.

"I'd like a small iced latte, please."

At her answer, Jack rose an eyebrow, though not unkindly. "An iced latte? In this weather?" he asked, casually gesturing towards the window, where the snow was falling steadily.

The girl merely laughed. "Weird, no? But the cold never bothered me anyway." She shrugged lightly. Jack smiled.

"That makes two of us," he replied breezily. "Would you like it for here or to go?"

"Here would be fine, thank you."

"Great!" Jack replied, albeit more cheerfully than needed, but he ignored the need to reprimand himself, goofily smiling at the woman who seemed to be holding in laughter. "You're iced latte will be ready in a few minutes." With another smile accompanied by a wink (which, to the boy's delight, brought a deeper shade of rose onto the girl's cheeks), Jack turned away to prepare the drink.

As he filled the glass, the white-haired boy couldn't help but sneak a few glances at the woman, who had seated herself near the window, currently admiring the falling snowflakes. He also noticed that he wasn't the only person who's interest had been piqued by the mysterious beauty. Some of the male customers also glanced her way in awe. The girls in the corner who had been flirting with Jack before were staring at the girl in envy, whispering to each other.

The girl, oblivious to the attention she was receiving, continued to watch the gentle snowfall. She propped her head with her hand, eyes glazed as she let out a soft sigh.

"Oh? So you finally found someone interesting?"

Snapped out of his reverie, Jack turned to face, once again, his boss who was wearing a smirk. He eyed the blonde girl, nodding as he did so. For some reason, it ticked Jack off.

"Hey, stop oogling her, you perv," he growled, turning back to the latte at hand. Pitch snorted.

"Oh, and I suppose you weren't doing anything similar?" The smirk only grew as a light flush tinted Jack's cheeks, the boy sputtering incoherencies.

"F-fat chance," he muttered indignantly, hiding his face with his bangs as he drizzled the caramel on the whipped cream into the form of a snowflake.

Pitch let out a deep chuckle before turning away, patting the boy on the back before giving a sarcastic good luck, to which Jack huffed irritably.

Finishing the drink with a light sprinkle of chocolate, Jack set it on a platter. He then walked towards the girl, hoping his hair didn't look too unkempt.

"Here you are, princess," he announced with a grin, bringing her attention towards him. It was then that Jack noticed the tinge of sadness that vaguely clouded the girl's eyes, though it was almost immediately hidden as she gave him another winning smile.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. She then took the drink and began to redirect her attention back to the window, but Jack wouldn't allow it. He'll deal with his pushy demandor later.

"Excuse me," he started, startling the girl back to his presence. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but is something bother you? You looked a little sad." He put his hands in the apron's pockets. "You know, I may not look like it, but I'm a great listener. Wanna talk about it?"

The girl blinked a few times before a melodious laugh escaped her lips. She immediately attempted to muffle the sound with her hand, though giggles could still be heard. It sounded rather nice, and Jack was almost forlorn when it ceased, but the bright smile sent his way erased those feelings.

"You're an interesting fellow. Thank you for your concern," she began. "I was merely pondering on a few things that worried me, but it's truly nothing of importance."

Jack rose a brow, leaning a hand on the table. "Hope you don't mind me saying, but I think I can decided whether something's of importance or not. Now, let's hear it," he insisted friendily, sitting down across from the girl and he laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them. "Besides, I think something that makes a beautiful face such as your's crease in worry is pretty important." He winked playfully, eliciting another laugh from the girl.

"A charmer, aren't you?" she teased lightheartedly.

He shrugged in what he hoped was a casual manner. "Well, I try." As the girl laughed again, he found himself chuckling along with.

When they settled down, the girl's face turned more solemn. "Honeslty, it isn't anything special," she started with a soft, empty laugh. "Well, I have a little sister. She's very precious to me, but ever since I came to attend the local university and left home, it's been hard keeping in contact with her." She turned to the window again. "She would always IM me, asking if I could come visit, but I would always have to turn her down due to being so busy and not having enough time to spare a visit. Sometimes, we argued to the point where we wouldn't talk for days, once even weeks." The girl sighed.

Jack merely nodded, intently looking at her as he gestured for her to continue, to which the girl obliged.

"Before we got into our recent squabble, she told me to come home for the holidays, but…" she trailed off.

"You feel like she'd still be mad at you and not want to see you?" Jack finished for her. The girl nodded uneasily.

Jack leaned back in his chair and looked out to window as well. The two sat in a pregnant silence before he began talking. "You know, I have a little sister too," he started. He felt the eyes of the girl gaze at him and continued. "She and I get into fights a lot. I mean, I can say it's only natural for siblings to argue. After all, they say that you fight with the people you're most comfortable with." Jack then turned toward the girl. "But regardless of what we were fighting over, we always forgive each other. Especially around the holidays." He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, she'll probably be way too happy to stay mad at you when you visit, so don't worry about it and go! What's the point of holidays if you can't spend it with the people you care about and love?" Jack grinned and was happy to see the girl smile back, the look of worry fading to one of determination.

"..You're right," she let out, nodding to herself before laughing. "Wow, I feel so foolish for getting so worked up over such a trivial matter." Her blue eyes met Jack's own. "Thank you…?"

"Jack," he filled in, flashing a grin. "I'm Jack. And you are…?"

"Elsa. Nice to meet you Jack. Thank you for your words. I truly needed that." And before Jack could wave off the gratitude, Elsa beamed the most dazzling smile that lit up her face and the room.

The teen couldn't help but stare in awe, pushing away the small voice in his mind telling him that he was probably gaping again. His cheeks burned bashfully, and he turned his gaze downward before giving a small smile towards Elsa.

"Jack!"

The drawling voice shook said boy out of his daze, and he glared at the man who had interrupted his thoughts for the third time during the day. His glare, however, faded into mild shock and embarrassment when he noticed the growing line that formed in front of the register.

"Crap!" He stood up frantically, hurrying toward the register before stopping and coming back to Elsa. "Uh, s-sorry, but I'm a bit busy a-and— I, uhh—"

The blonde shushed the boy as he fumbled for words. "Go ahead," she said with a gentle smile.

Not wanting to be entranced again, Jack merely nodded and rushed to counter, sending out multiple apologies paired with his smile of charm.

It seemed that the amount of customers increased from then on, and Jack had no time to spare as he took orders and prepared drinks and pastries. For the first few, he was able to catch a few glances of Elsa, who was, to his mild surprise, also looking toward him. Jack couldn't linger on this fact for long, for he was swept with the morning and lunch hour rush.

By the time things have quieted down, and Jack glanced toward the window seat, the blonde beauty was already gone. His shoulders sagged in disappointment. Well, it's not like she could have stayed forever.

Trudging toward her table to pick up the empty glass, Jack caught sight of something. Picking up the napkin that was under the cup, he scanned the small message neatly printed on the paper.

_You're very interesting to talk to. Maybe we can continue another time?_

The small smile Jack wore slowly grew into a wide grin as he spotted the series of digits beneath the small message.

"So, I'm assuming it went well?" Pitch commented, leaning over Jack's shoulder to see the napkin.

"Can it, boss," Jack retorted happily as he neatly folded the napkin and shoved it into his pocket before heading towards the kitchen, whistling.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! May the Jelsa fandom flourish the next time I decided to visit~

-Jemma


End file.
